


Bent Edges

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shiro's a sweetheart, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Finding that card with the bent edges is one of the best things that happened to Lance today. He never knew something as simple as a handmade card would mean so much to him.





	Bent Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cabriesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic, Bria!

Shiro groans, placing his head on the kitchen table, various pieces of cut up paper surround him. He’s been trying ever since he got home to make a nice Valentine’s Day card for Lance, but everything he’s made has looked so, so, bad. Why does it have to be so hard to make a nice looking card? 

“Takashi? What are you doing, sweetie?” 

“Dying,” he sighs, looking at the scatter papers with a deep frown. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound very fun.” 

“I just wanted to make a nice card for Lance. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and everything I made looks like crap! I just want him to like me and it's so hard. I don’t even know what to do with all this dang paper.” Shiro runs his hands over the paper on the table, frustrated tears threatening to fall. 

“Why don’t you just buy one?”

“I want it to be from the heart. I want to show him how much I care.” 

His mother smiles softly and runs her fingers through his hair. “That's very sweet of you, Takashi. Why don’t you take a little break, and then I’ll help you make a new card, does that sound good to you?” 

He sighs, nodding as his mom picks up some of the scraps. 

 

—

 

Shiro sighs, clutching the card he made with his mom in his hands as he waits for Lance to come sit down at their usual lunch table. He can’t seem to calm down, who knew asking someone to be your Valentine would be so hard? 

“Hey Shiro,” Lance chirps and sets down his tray next to Shiro’s, settling into his place across from the taller boy. 

Shiro smiles weakly and slides the card over in front of Lance, not daring to look him in the eyes. 

“What’s this?” Lance questions while picking up the card. 

“Just read it… and don’t make fun of me, please.” 

“I would never.” He smiles softly, placing his hand over Shiro’s, unknowingly making his heart flutter.

He watches intensely as Lance reads over the card. His eyes scan over it a few times, then he looks up at Shiro, back down at the card and then back at Shiro once again. 

“ _ Please _ .” 

“Shiro, I…”  Lance trails off looking back down at the card. 

“If you don’t feel the same way that’s fine. I really needed to get my feelings off my chest and tell you.” 

“It’s not that I don’t like you. I just wasn’t expecting this.” He smiles softly, folding the card and placing it down on the table. “This is just… so incredibly sweet, Shiro. I had no idea you have feelings for me.” 

“I guess I’m good at hiding them.” Shiro blushes and rubs the back of his neck. So far this is isn’t as painful as he thought it was going to be. 

“Clearly,” Lance chuckles. “So, do you have anything else planned besides a card?” 

“A dinner date tonight if you’d like.” Shiro hopes it isn’t too soon to call it a date.

Lance’s eyes light up at the mention of a date, easing Shiro’s nerves. 

“I’d love that, Shiro.” 

Shiro grins so wide his cheeks hurt. He reaches over the table, taking Lance’s hand in his, fully indenting to stay that way until lunch is over. 

 

—

 

Lance picks up the last of the boxes, placing it on his and Shiro’s now shared bed to sort through it. He pulls out various pictures of them together and with their families, but what he finds at the bottom of the box is far more interesting than anything else. 

He pulls out the slightly discolored and slightly bent piece of red construction paper, smiling fondly as he holds it in his hands. The first Valentine's Day card Shiro gave him all of those years ago. It's definitely seen better days, but what’s important is Lance didn’t lose it like he once thought he had. He had beat himself up for weeks when he first thought he lost it. How could he be so careless with something he holds so near and dear to his heart? 

“Whatcha got there, babe?” Shiro asks, wrapping his arm firmly around Lance’s waist. 

Lance smiles up at Shiro, showing him the old card, Shiro’s face almost turns as red as the paper much to his fiancé’s amusement. 

“You still have that old thing?” Shiro chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Duh, I mean, I thought I lost it, but I would never  _ willingly _ throw it out. It still means a lot to me.” 

“You really liked it?” Shiro questions, sounding unsure of the word his high school self and mother put into the card.

“Of course I did, it was like the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me in school. Besides all of the things you did for me after we started dating. That doesn’t count.” 

“Why don’t those count?” Shiro pouts, he puts a lot of time into the things he does for Lance. 

“They count! Just for different reasons. It was the sweetest anyone has done outside of a relationship and you still win at doing the sweetest things inside of relationships too.” 

Shiro smiles, wrapping his arms securely around Lance’s waist. “I love you so I have to show it with every chance I get.” 

“You’re killing me you cheeseball.”  

“You can’t go dying on me! We have to get married and have all of those kids you want and go on all of those amazing family vacations you dream about.” 

Lance sighs wistfully and tucks his face into Shiro’s neck to hide the flushing of his cheeks. 

“I love you so much, Lance,” Shiro whispers, running his hands up and down Lance’s back, enjoying this small intimate moment. 

Lance hums and presses a kiss to his neck. “I love you too, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Shiro takes his fiancé’s face in his hands, staring deeply into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. He pulls back shortly after, eyes still closed with a content grin on his lips. 

“I’m so glad I asked you to marry me.” 

“Me too, Shiro, me too.” 

Finding that card with the bent edges is one of the best things that happened to Lance today. He never knew something as simple as a handmade card would mean so much to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
